


Breathing Out

by Welsh_Woman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Diversion After Season Two, Gen, Stiles Get Bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: Stiles knew what color his eyes would be, even without ever seeing his beta form.





	Breathing Out

_In…_

_Out…_

_In…_

_Out…_

_**In** …_

It’s been a day since he’s been changed. Since a rogue Alpha gone mad with the desire to make a new Pack managed to somehow get Stiles when he was alone and force the Bite on him. Since he had to deal with the triple threat of his dad, Scott, and  _Derek_ hovering over his form as his body went through the long, long,  _long_ process of deciding if it would accept the Bite or not…

It’s been only a day and Stiles still refuses to check what color his eyes are now.

He knows that it’s ridiculous, the rational part of his brain knows that he will have the normal beta gold, that he’s worrying himself, his dad-improved senses really aren’t as great as he first thought; he can now tell  _just_  how worried/scared/frustrated his father is-and his friends with his oh-so-not subtle shying away from anything reflective when he’s in wolfy mode.

But the other half of his brain, the part that remembers all too vividly the hallucination that had happened at Lydia’s birthday party…

Stiles is in the bathroom right now, staring at his face, at his normal  _human_ eyes and wonders if he shouldn’t just get it over with, like ripping off a band-aid; one quick flick over to his werewolf sight, and he’d finally have all the answers he needed.

“Stiles? You okay in there, man?” Scott’s voice comes through the door, his concern as tentative as the knock he places on the wood, and Stiles takes a moment to breathe in the comforting smell that follows his words. He can’t really define what it is yet, he’s only had a day of this, but it’s something so undeniably  _Scott_  that it gives him a bit of his flagging courage back.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.” Not a lie, but the familiar-but-not-really smell doesn’t lessen, even though Scott mutters an affirmative and walks away, so Stiles grits his teeth and  _blinks_.

He is so ready for that final confirmation, that he really was the reason his mother’s beautiful life was snuffed out too soon, that it takes him a full minute to realize that his eyes are a warm golden hue.

Not blue.

 _Gold_.

He barely hears the “Stiles?” over the pounding of his own heart and only dimly notices someone enter the bathroom, completely oblivious until Derek Hale’s stern face pops up in the mirror beside his own astonished expression.

“Stiles, what the hell is wrong with you  _now_? Your heartbeat-”

“They’re gold.” Stiles’ voice isn’t that loud, he’s pretty sure that a normal human wouldn’t have been able to hear the sound he made, but Derek immediately stops mid-rant to stare at him.

At the eyes that are still encased in their beta sight, now blinking back a trail of tears that Stiles can’t seem to stop, feeling as though a weight he always knew he carried lessened its grip around his heart.

“They’re gold…”

Derek continues to stare at him for a few seconds, a searching expression slowly melting into understanding as he reaches out and places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, giving it a light squeeze when Stiles doesn’t shrug him off.

“Yeah… Yeah, they are.”

 ** _Out_** …

 _In_ …

_Out…_

_In…_

_Out…_


End file.
